Perfect Match?
by lizziewhite
Summary: Bella and Paul had been in one of the happiest relationships around for nearly two years, no-one could ever deny that they were perfect for each other. When Paul phases and doesn't imprint on her, it changes everything. Are they really the perfect match?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Paul had been in one of the happiest relationships around for nearly two years, no-one could ever deny that they were perfect for each other. Paul was a hot headed boy who could slip in and out of social groups with ease and enjoyment. Bella was a calm girl who spent most of her time reading. The harmonious outcome of their relationship was surprising due to some of their characteristics being somewhat contrasting. But that was why it worked. Bella calmed Paul down, and Paul livened Bella up. It worked.

They were in their last year of high school, and they were enjoying each others company in a way that wasn't serious, nor was it immature. Commitment wise, they were serious, but there was no rushing for these two. They were just taking each day as it came.

Monday 28th February 2011.

Bella Swan's first month in La Push hadn't been very enjoyable, well she did enjoy spending time with her dad but it just wasn't enough. At times she wished she'd never suggested that she moved to her fathers house to allow her mother the freedom to spend time with her husband Phil, as he needed to travel for his job as a baseball player. But her beloved truck breaking down on the side of the road, on the way to school, was the last straw. She clambered out of the side of the truck ungracefully and slammed the door shut with such an air of anger that it showed any onlookers that she certainly was a force to be reckoned with. But that was something she was not usually.

She was prodding things about in the engine, looking for signs of result. She had no idea as to what these signs were of course. Time escaped her as she stood there poking, listing all the bad things that had happened to her whilst she had been living in La Push.

Her suitcase went missing at the airport. It had snowed. It had rained at least every other day since she had moved here. Her mum barely called her. Her iPod had broken, rendering her unable to listen to music. She had to start at a new school. On her first day she slipped on ice in front of the entire school. She made a total of 1 friend. But they were often unwell so she had to sit on her own at lunch. The work was harder than what she was used to. She felt alone. She missed her friends in Phoenix. Her car had broken down.

He thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice behind her.

"You have no idea what you are doing , do you?" Bella whipped her head round defensively. He was average height, with tanned skin and the most beautiful eyes Bella had ever seen. It was Paul. She knew him. Everyone knew him. He was volatile. He fought with anything he could get his hands on. But she had never spoken to him. This wasn't what she expected.

"Not really," Bella admitted to him. He chuckled slightly. He walked forwards, eyed the engine for a moment or two and ran into the house across the street. She was stood there confused and perfectly still until he came back with an adjustable spanner and did some sort of tinkering and fixed her problem. Ecstatic, she threw her arms around him and thanked him profusely.

"So, me being the knight in shining armour, can I catch a lift to school?" He asked cheekily. Ease ran through Bella as she said yes, and drove to school with him sat beside her chatting away about why her truck had failed her.

That lunchtime she didn't sit alone.

Friday 4th March 2011.

Bella had spent the last five days wrapped up in Paul's charm, thinking that La Push wasn't so bad after all. She noticed so many different things about him, most were good. He wasn't expected to be perfect. And in these last 5 days, Bella had realised that she liked him.

She was standing in front of her locker, sorting out her books before going home, contemplating telling Paul and asking him out, when the man himself tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" He said confidently, but Bella was sure she could hear a slight quiver in his tone. "As in a date." He continued.

"Yeah, I would love to." Bella said a

smiled. If you were standing close enough, which Bella was, you would be able to hear the breath being expelled from his mouth in relief. Pretending not to notice, Bella continued the conversation.

Bella made more effort than she normally did, but still not that much. She wore very minimal make up, just some lip gloss and a tiny bit of mascara. She knew they were only going to a restaurant in Port Angeles, so she just wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a deep purple top with a silky front and a lacy back. She thought she looked nice, but not too dressy.

When the knock at the door came, Bella's insides were full of turmoil. Nerves were fighting to overcome her, but she pushed it aside. She answered the door with a smile. And there he stood, dressed similarly in a pair of jeans and a nice top. In Bella's eyes, he looked perfect. Maybe this dating lark and meals out wouldn't be so bad, she thought.

It wasn't until they were in Paul's car and half way there when Paul asked her what her favourite thing to do was.

"I'm not sure, maybe eating pizza and watching films? Or reading of course." She said. Before she knew it, Paul was doing a U turn in the middle of the road and driving in the opposite direction. "What are you doing?" Bella almost screamed.

"Well, eating pizza and watching films is my favourite thing to do to, so lets do that instead," Paul said.

And that's exactly what they did. They ate pizza and watched Harry Potter. When she was lying in bed that night, Bella couldn't stop the happiness that was overcoming her.

_**A/N: If you have read my other stories, I am sorry about the lack of updates, serious lack of writers block! But that wont happen with this story, because I have a lot of chapters planned out and stuff! **_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Bella was in sight of Paul, her face lit up with delight and ease radiated throughout her body. She ran up to him and literally jumped into his arms, and he smiled as she did so.  
"Hey Bells, did you have a nice trip?" He said softly as he held her.

Bella had just spent a long weekend at her mum's house in Phoenix, and she hasn't spoken to Paul since Thursday. She thought about him constantly, and was increasingly excited to see him.

"Yes, it was fine. Just missed you I guess," Bella said with a semi apologetic shrug and a cute smile after he had put her down. When Bella looked him up and down, she realised he had grown. "Oh my God, you've gotten so much taller? How long was I gone for?" Bella exclaimed in surprise.  
"That's what mum said, must be a weird growth spurt!" Paul replied.

As they started walking towards Paul's car, Paul swung his hand by hers, and clasped it. She looked up at him and smiled softly, an he returned a similar one.

Monday 19th November 2012.

Bella walked up the stairs quietly in Paul's house, and turned in the corridor to his bedroom and gently rapped on the door.  
"Just fuck off for fuck sake!" Paul shouted and Bella winced.  
"It's only me, I just came too see you," Bella said calmly, and on the other side of the door, Paul sighed in frustration. But with hearing that sigh, rage boiled deep inside of her.

She barged in the door, into his room and stared into his eyes with a daring look on her face.  
"Did you just sigh? Did you just fucking sigh when I told you it was me?" She said so calmly, but with the most threatening of tone simultaneously.  
"I wasn't sighing at you!" Paul replied.  
"Are you sure?" Bella said less sternly.  
"Of course I'm fucking sure now will you fuck off!" He shouted in her face. Bella didn't know what overcame her, but she just burst into tears. Crying wasn't something Bella did often, and whenever it did happen it was usually built up.

As soon as Paul noticed she was crying, his face softened and he pulled her into his arms and apple softly to her,  
"I'm sorry Bells, I'm so so sorry.. Just stress. I love you, okay?"

Tuesday 20th November 2012.

It was the end of the day and Bella was waiting by her truck, waiting for Paul, who was coming back to her house. When she heard the shouting, she was bored of waiting and ran to the commotion.

She looked at the crowd of people surrounding some boys having a brawl. Pushing and shoving her way to the front, Bella pined to know who it was. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised.

It was Paul.

For once in her life, Bella didn't know what to do. She wasn't in control. She contemplated ripping Paul and Jared apart, and beating the crap out of the both of them. But she didn't. Crossing her arms, she watched, knowingly understanding that the fight would break up soon.

When Principle Williams came over and started screeching in that awfully shrill and deafening voice, everyone, apart from Bella, briskly walked back to their cars so they could not be questioned. The two boys came apart had to face the glares of the very angry women stood before them.

"How dare you boys fight on school premises? How dare you even fight at all? Do you have any idea how disgusted I am in you both?" Their faces were blank as she shouted at them. "You both have been brought up better than this, now apologise to each other right this very minute."

Paul and Jared stared venomously at each other for a very long time. The tension was so fierce it was palpable. Bella was picturing an cowboy film where the two leading males were chewing on a little piece of straw, thinking about how much this stand off resembled that scenario. Trying her hardest to suppress laughter, she almost missed Jared storming off in the opposite direction, shaking with such a force he could knock someone over with just a touch.

Principle Williams didn't seem to know what to do, and just stood there shrieking at Jared. Bella swung her hand towards Paul's, grabbed his and pulled him away.  
"I am so pissed right now," she murmured.

As soon as they got into Bella's car she turned and stared at him.  
"What was that?" Bella said bluntly, whilst turning on the ignition and pulling out of her parking space.  
"What did it look like, a fight!" He said, exasperated.  
"I am disgusted in you right now! Fighting? With your best friend at that! I thought you were done with that!" She almost shouted, trying to stare dead on the road ahead.  
"What business is it of yours? I will fight if I fucking want to woman!" Paul spat. Bella immediately shoved her foot down on the brake, forcing a wheezy groan out of her truck. She whipped her head around to stare at him.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again." Bella shouted. Before he even had a chance to respond, Bella continued talking. "Get out!" She threw her words like a knife, sharp and brutal. Paul quietly obliged, whilst Bella expelled a puff of air, wondering what on earth Paul had done to her.

Friday 23rd November.

This was the third day of Paul and Bella not talking. They both were sulky and sullen to anyone around them.

At the end of the day, Bella was standing at her locker, contemplating saying sorry to Paul. Little did she know he was walking up behind tapped her on the shoulder and she whipped her head around. They both stared at each other for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry!" They both said in unison.

Bella and Paul were curled up around each other in Bella's bedroom with Mumford and Sons playing quietly in the background. Bella was humming along to White Blank Page when Paul put his hand on her hip, raking his fingers over her exposed skin. Facing away from him, Bella smirked and rolled her eyes. Paul always tried to not be so outright when it was so blatantly clear what he wanted.

Pulling her closer to him, Paul forcefully kissed Bella. She immediately felt the passion and heat coming off him. He manoeuvred his leg so he was on top of her, still kissing her whilst undoing her buttons on her t-shirt. Bella slightly bit down on his lip and Paul stifled a groan. Paul pulled his lips away from Bella's and started kissing along her jawline and down her neck. He proceeded down her cleavage and on to her stomach. Just soft, little pecks.

Just as he got to the band of her jeans, he did proceed to go any further, he teasingly just kissed along the band of them. Bella was panting slightly, unable to form coherent sentences as her thoughts were elsewhere. Paul pulled away from her stomach, and moved his face so it was inches from hers, his lips inches from hers. Paul smiled.

Bella gabbed his face and forcefully pulled him down to her lips when she realised he ridiculously hot. Bella was overcome with worry when she pushed Paul off of her.

"What the fuck Bella?" Paul almost growled. Then he saw the worry lingering on her face. "Bells are you ok? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bella shook her head and felt his forehead. It was boiling. Scalding almost.  
"You're so hot, you have a fever, I'm sure!" Bella said.  
"It's just a fever?" Paul replied.  
"What if it's not?" Bella protested. Bella knew that she had won when Paul sighed.  
"I just don't want you to get really sick, okay?" Bella reasoned.  
"Yeah I know, thank you!" Paul replied with a small smile.  
"Did you want to stay here and I'll look after you, or go home?" Asked Bella.  
"I think I'm going to head home, I don't want you to catch what I have, if it is anything!" Paul replied.

They both went downstairs, and Bella saw Paul out of the door and waved as she saw him walk down the stony path and leave.

Saturday 24th November 2012.

Bella was lying in her back garden in the ever so rare sunlight, when she decided to text Paul to see how he was.

How are you doing?

I feel a bit sicky:(

Aw I hope you feel better soon!:((

Mum said it's a 24hour bug or w/e.. See me tomorrow?:p

Only if you feel better!

I will!

See you tomorrow then.

I love you xxxx

I love you too xxxx

Sunday 25th November.

When Bella got to Paul's, she knocked on his door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. When his mum came to the door, Bella smiled.

Bella really admired Paul's mum. She had been through tremendous amounts. She had coped through having a drunk husband, who was violent also. She coped through getting him to change his ways. She coped through almost a year after her was clean, his death due to a drunk driver. She raised Paul, and his little sister Millie, on her own. Sylvia was incredibly strong, independent, resourceful woman.

"Hello Bella! How are you? Come in," Sylvia said to Bella.  
"Hello! I am good thank you, how are you?" Bella said as she was taking her shoes off by the shoe box.  
"I'm very well today thank you! Paul's up in his room, help yourself to food-" Millie interrupted Sylvia by coming from the front room where she was watching tell and running up to Bella.  
"Hello Bella!" Millie said excitedly.  
"Hello!" Bella replied with the same enthusiasm.

Millie was seven years old, and an absolute bundle of joy! She loved everyone and everything and she never saw the bad in anyone. She was tanned like Paul and Sylvie. And she had curly black hair down to her shoulders. She was the spitting image of Paul, even though their personalities were contrasting.

At that moment, Paul came bounding down the stairs and when he saw the little gathering going on in the hallway, his face split into a massive grin.  
"Look it's my favourite girls!" He said, and then pulling a face of mock disgust, "oh, and Millie. Ew!" Millie stuck her lower lip out into a pout.  
"But Pauly!" She said in a wobbly voice. How she got to call him Pauly, we'll never know-probably that pout of hers. Paul picked her up and held her high in the air while she squealed and giggled. " Pauly put me down!"  
"Only joking, you are my favourite!" He replied. He then rested her on his hips.

Millie cupped her hands by Paul's ear and whispered something in his ear. Paul laughed and shook his head.  
"The same!" Paul put Millie down and turned to Bella. "Come on, we need to pop to Port Angeles!" Bella groaned.  
"But I just took my shoes off!" Bella protested.  
"Come on!" He said.

About three hours later, Bella and Paul were sitting in a coffee shop with shopping bags pooled around their legs. It was Millie's birthday in a couple of weeks, and Bella and Paul wanted to get her something extra special, so they needed to start early.

When they were sitting in the coffee shop, Paul was looking out the window when a attractive girl walked by. Paul's eyes followed her ass, and he almost groaned just looking at her.  
"Had enough of a look?" Bella joked. She didn't really mind him looking as she trusted him completely, but sometimes it did make her feel a bit self conscious.  
"It's none of your business, you don't own me!" Paul growled back. Bella was taken aback.  
"What the fuck? It was a joke!" Bella replied. They got up in silence, picked up the bags, Bella paid and they walked in silence to the car park.

When they got to Paul's car, Bella had had enough.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bella said to him. "Treating me like A piece of shit on your shoe!"  
"I'm fed up of you nagging me all the time," he said. His voice turned squeaky, trying to imitate Bella's. "Don't fight, do your homework, don't look at girls, pay attention, listen to me. You're like my fucking mum!" Bella recoiled as if he had slapped her. Paul was shaking vigorously, and he turned and he walked away. Leaving Bella shouting after him.  
"Where are you going? You can't leave me here! Paul! Come back!"

There was nothing else to do but get in his car and drive back to his house. So she did. And then she got out and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 26th November 2012.  
Bella woke up to the sound of rain pouring outside, crashing against her bedroom window, making it impossible for her to sleep. She was awake every 10 minutes from 3 am, and it became progressively worse as time went on. By 6:30 Bella had to drag herself out of bed as it would have been more torturous to stay in bed and try to sleep, rather than wake up and get the day started.

When it got to quarter past seven, Bella had done everything she needed to before school, apart from putting her clothes on, with an hour to spare, so she decided to have a nap. But if she thought for a second she could get any sleep, she was wrong.

Although Paul barely crossed her mind this morning, he was all she could think about now. Busying herself was purposeful, so she could rid herself of the angst and turmoil expanding inside of her. She missed him dearly even though it had been a matter of hours. Bella dealt with things by focusing on something, putting all her effort into something. Now her mind was completely clear the unsettling thoughts were threatening to consume her.

Paul does have a very extreme temper, and he can become agitated over the slightest obstacle. He had improved in the time he had been with Bella, but it still happened occasionally. Bella knew how it worked, he was angry, then silent, then he apologised and they discussed it, yet she was still overcome with distress.

By the time she made it to school, she was completely wrung out-physically and emotionally. Stalking through school with an unwelcoming glare on her face, it was clear Bella did not want to converse with anyone(except Paul). Not even her friends bothered to speak to her, which didn't bother her in the slightest as she would have no idea what to say if they expressed any concern.

As soon as Bella became aware that Paul wasn't in school, she took her phone out of her pocket to text him.  
Are you ok?  
The mere thought of him not being in school sent her brain into overdrive. Assuming he was unwell, a million different illnesses crossed her mind. For every single possibility she thought of something she could do to help. Worrying herself sick, Bella glanced at her phone every five minutes for the rest of the day.

Tuesday 27th November 2012.  
Disappointment stung Bella like a slap in the face when she woke up on Tuesday morning, reached for her phone and looked at it. No contact. None at all. Aching for some contact, Bella resolved that if she hadn't seen or head from him by six tonight, she was going to call him.

With this plan firmly set in her mind, Bella went about her day. She threw herself into her work, was completely focused on everything and didn't indulge in anything distracting. Positive comments just kept on coming from her teachers, they commended her on her absolute commitment to that days classes, and one even said he would be calling her father, just to let him know how excellent she had performed on that day.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, there was no sign and Bella was itching to call Paul. Bella dialled his number and waited. There was the dial tone. Paul never usually answered straight away, but he always answered. Except for this time.

Staring at her phone in disbelief, Bella tried to figure out what to do next. When it hit her that, she could just drop in. It didn't matter anymore if she came round unexpectedly, it was her second home.

Sylvia opened the door smiling, and when she saw Bella her smile faltered and her face fell momentarily before she replaced the unhappy look with a fake smile, reserved for people it is necessary to be nice to, and your great aunt who babbles on about the price of groceries.  
"Hello honey!" Sylvia said, in an plasticky, forced tone of delight.  
"Evening Sylvia, is it possible that I could see Paul please?" Bella replied.  
"Oh dear, I'm very sorry but Paul has just left to do some errands for me!" Bella had to force her eyes not to narrow at this obvious lie.  
"Isn't he unwell?" Bella retorted, her voice getting slightly sharp, showing her annoyance.  
"It was only a 24 hour bug, he started to feel much better this afternoon and want to be up and moving, so I sent him to get a few bits for me! I'll let him know you came round!" Bella tried to reply, but Sylvia didn't pause and continued on. "Ok them, bye bye now. Lovely seeing you Bella, tell your father I said hello. Ok bye!" Sylvia said and before Bella even got a chance to talk, the door was shut in her face.

Bella knew there was something very wrong about this entire situation, and she was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
